<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1991 by Kitchenspoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212170">1991</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenspoon/pseuds/Kitchenspoon'>Kitchenspoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90's AU, Bisexual Katya, Cocaine, Drugs, F/F, Freeform, Katya is townie trash, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Trixie, Recreational Drug Use, also Boston rob from survivor is in it, drug selling, its a summer romance but with a twist, this is based off a movie, trixie is preppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenspoon/pseuds/Kitchenspoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie and Katya have once again flown back to Boston to celebrate thanksgiving. While there They exploit being the fun and cool rich aunts, letting their niece and nephew in on the story of their epic summer fling turned marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by the movie: "Hot Summer Nights" I didn't really follow the plot but allot of the characters are inspired by the movie. It's not that great to be honest, I really only watched because of Timothee Chalamet. But its on Netflix if you're interested. </p><p>OH also this is VERY IMPORTANT!!!<br/>Rob in this story is inspired by and looks like Boston Rob from survivor. I love that man and would commit a crime to meet him. If you wanna know what I'm talking about search "Boston Rob Marquesas" because he is kind of old now and I'm referencing his younger years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was crisp and cool blowing lightly through Katya's short hair as she stood outside. She wrapped her knit sweater around her shoulders tighter hoping to conserve some heat as she leaned against the side of her brothers house in the suburbs of Boston. It was thanksgiving, and Katya and Trixie had flown over to spend the holiday with Katya's older brother Dan and his family. He had a son and a daughter that were both older now. Katya wouldn't admit it but, she liked them at this older age better than when they were young. They were finally old enough for her and Trixie to be the fun gay aunts who told them things they weren't supposed to know and give them expensive gifts at Christmas.</p>
<p>Katya didn't mind flying from Washington with Trixie to see her brother, both their mother and father had passed so she cherished time spent with family allot more now. Trixie didn't mind either. Spending time with Dan, his wife Amber and their kids was much more relaxing than flying out to the Hampton's to visit her family. She wasn't forced into a one up competition between her and her 3 other insanely wealthy, successful, and competitive siblings.</p>
<p>Katya took another drag from her joint and let her head rest against the spiky popcorn siding of Dan's garage. She loved being there but a house full of 6 people was allot to take in when she was so used to it being just her Trixie and their cat Sebastian back in Washington. Sometimes she just needed to go outside and mellow out a bit.</p>
<p>"Auntie Katya?" Grace, Dan's oldest called out as she rounded the corner to the side of the garage. "Oh there you are, dad said to tell you we are starting the games soon."</p>
<p>"Okay Grace, thank you doll." Katya smiled pulling herself off against the wall. She stubbed her joint out against the side of the garage and pulled her tin holding case out of her pocket. She noticed Grace watching her with wide interested eyes.</p>
<p>"You interested?" She joked, holding the half smoked joint out to her 17 year old niece. She watched as Grace's face grew in shock her hand reaching for it a bit before she pulled herself back.</p>
<p>"Is that pot?" Grace asked cautiously, her eyes meeting Katya's who just simply nodded the same small smirk on her red lips. "And you're letting me try some?"</p>
<p>"Only if you want dear." Katya kept her hand extended in front her. Grace was 17, she was old enough in Katya's books. Besides it's not like she hasn't been offered it before in school, she's a senior for Christ sake.</p>
<p>Katya saw Grace's eyes slide between her and the joint she was offering. She could see the internal debate going on in her nieces head, it was make her palms shake as she stood in front of Katya. Katya tried to keep a neutral smile on her face, technically not encouraging the behavior in case Dan found out.</p>
<p>Grace's fingers hand just wrapped around the joint when Trixie rounded the corner with her brother Austin. Grace jumped at the sound of their voices letting the joint fall back into Katya's hand.</p>
<p>"See I told you they'd be out here-" Trixie said to Austin as they spotted Katya and Grace at the side of the garage. She looked between Katya and Grace, "Katya don't tell me you were just giving your under age niece a joint."</p>
<p>"I wasn't giving her the whole thing." Katya rolled her eyes securing the joint back in her tin. "I was just gunna let her take a drag or two to try it out." She shoved the tin in her back pocket and avoided her wife's gaze.</p>
<p>"You're kidding me right, please tell me you're joking." Trixie narrowed her eyes at her wife.</p>
<p>"What? She's seventeen it's not like she hasn't been offered it before, she's probably already tried it," Katya felt blush creeping up on her cheeks as Trixie shook her head. "Hey it's not like you didn't smoke pot at 17."</p>
<p>"That is very different, it was the 90's. Also she is your brothers daughter Katya! Dan would kill us!" Trixie walked over to Katya. She stuck her hand in Katya's back pocket pulling out the tin and taking a joint out. Katya just shook her head and chuckled lighting it for Trixie as it settled between her lips.</p>
<p>"So does that mean I can't try it?" Austin pipped up getting a laugh out of Katya. She doubled over wheezing at the audacity that kid had. After Trixie's whole rant he still thought it was a good idea to ask, what an idiot.</p>
<p>"You're kidding right?" Trixie blew a cloud of smoke away from the teens. "I just said no to your 17 year old sister, what makes you think I'm going to say yes to you, a 16 year old." Trixie rolled her eyes shaking her head as Katya wheezed and Austin shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>"You brought it back out, was worth a shot." He scratched at the back of his neck flinching when his sister smacked him.</p>
<p>"You're such an idiot." Grace rolled her eyes looking back to her Aunt's. "You said Aunt Trixie smoked when she was 17 back in the 90's, did you guys know each other then?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we met when I was 18 and Katya was 20. It was in 1991 I think?" Trixie turned to Katya for confirmation.</p>
<p>"Yup the hottest summer ever recorded down in Cape Cod." Katya pulled Trixie against her chest, craning her neck to kiss Trixie's cheek. Trixie hummed and looked back to her connecting their lips in a quick peck.</p>
<p>"That was almost 20 years ago," Trixie mumbled dropping her head back against Katya's shoulder. She let herself be held, Katya swaying them slightly.</p>
<p>"17 Years ago to be exact," Katya said squeezing Trixie's waist a little tighter, pulling them closer together.</p>
<p>"Can you tell us the story of how you met?" Grace asked looking at the two of them in awe. Trixie thought it was cute how much she looked up to them. She reminded Trixie of herself when she was younger, smart and a little naive. Grace was much shyer though and Trixie would bet a thousand bucks that Katya was wrong. Grace has probably never touched an illegal drug in her life. Austin on the other hand...</p>
<p>"Yes I absolutely can, it's my favorite story ever. But, we have to stay out here if you wanna hear the non PG version?" Katya looked between the two of them. Austin immediately nodding, Grace not to far behind. Katya smiled down at the two of them taking the joint out of Trixie's hands to get one last drag before she started.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The summer of 1991 was the hottest recorded summer of the 90's down in Cape Cod. The small town was flooded with summer-birds, coming down for the summer break to stay with their rich preppy families. Katya didn't mind the snobby teens like the rest of the townies, they kept her business afloat. Rich trust fund kids loved to let loose, party and smoke a bunch of pot. Every year Katya would gain more and more money just selling dime bags to the desperate summer-birds trying to escape the pressures of their regular lives.</p>
<p>She got word of a house party happening down in the suburbs and drove over with a trunk full of pot. She made her rounds and sold out fast. All the townies knew who she was, and they didn't like her. She had officer Duncan on her ass all the time and the wanna be summer-bird townies giving her the stink eye everywhere she turned. It baffled Katya how they would stop by the gas and motor shop at night to pick up an eight or a dime bag then act like they didn't know her the next day. It was odd, but it was how it worked.</p>
<p>After she finished her rounds Katya stuck around. She went up stairs and smoked some pot from some kid who was to fucked up to remember she was the one he bought it from. She settled in a room upstairs with the transparent curtains drawn, the light from the sun still shining into the room keeping it warm. She passed around the pipe with Rob and a couple of other people.</p>
<p>The bong was passed to Katya again and she sighed leaning forwards from the couch. She lit the bowl and closed her eyes leaning in to suck in the smoke when the door suddenly opened.</p>
<p>"oh. sorry I- um didn't mean to uh yeah." A tall tan blonde barbie look alike stuttered still standing in the door way.</p>
<p>"Well don't just stand there-" Katya turned herself in her chair to get a full view of the barbie. She had giant blonde hair up in a pony tail, her thick thighs crammed into a pair of tiny jean shorts. The thin spaghetti straps of her tank top looked like they were about to snap from holding up her large chest. She was the hottest fucking girl Katya had ever seen. "-come in and shut the door, your letting all the smoke out."</p>
<p>"Oh. Right." Trixie nodded taking a small step inside. She closed the door and turned back to look at the couches unsure of where to go.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" Katya asked leaning back in the chair, her full attention now on the girl in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Trixie."</p>
<p>"You ever smoke before Trixie?" Katya raked her eyes up Trixie's body. She could see the sweat collecting in the dip of Trixie's breasts from the heat.</p>
<p>"No." Trixie shook her head lightly staying where she was.</p>
<p>"Do you want to?" Trixie stared blankly at the girl in the chair, taken back by her bluntness.</p>
<p>"Uh, sure." Trixie gave a small nod. She walked towards the couch cautiously, her converse shuffling on the carpet beneath her.</p>
<p>"Here-" Katya grabbed Trixie's wrist and pulled her down so she large thighs were resting on Katya's and she was fully sat in her lap. "-I'll teach you." Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie's waist resting her head on the girls exposed sticky shoulder. She smiled when she felt Trixie gasp a little, her breaths coming out a little shaky.</p>
<p>Trixie nodded and looked back to Katya who smiled and her leaning forwards to slide the bong along the table and bring it closer to them. She lit the bowl again and placed a hand between Trixie's shoulder blades urging her forwards.</p>
<p>"Put your mouth on the top and breathe in, but don't do it too long," She mumbled right in Trixie's ear, their faces only inches apart.</p>
<p>Trixie turned to look at Katya and nodded once, leaning in again when Katya gave her a small nod. She placed her lips in the mouth piece and took a deep breath letting her eyes slide closed. She held it until she felt a squeeze around her waist.</p>
<p>"I think you're a liar Trixie." Katya leaned back and watched Trixie blow out the large cloud without coughing, her eyes still closed peacefully.</p>
<p>"Maybe." Trixie opened her eyes, shifting in Katya's lap so she was sitting sideways. She leaned in and brought her face inches away from Katya's, "You just looked like such a good teacher and I couldn't give up the chance to sit in your lap."</p>
<p>"You didn't know I was gunna do that," Katya said lowly one hand on Trixie's thigh the other still holding her waist.</p>
<p>"But you did." Trixie quirked a brow a small smile on her lips. Her eyes traced the bead of sweat that traveled down Katya's temple until it disappeared down her neck. When she looked back up Katya was looking at her with wide eyes and blown out pupils.</p>
<p>"You don't even know my name."</p>
<p>"Then tell me it." Trixie wasn't aware of the other two in the room anymore. She knew they couldn't hear her because of the loud music blasting down stairs and they were probably to high to even care.</p>
<p>"Katya."</p>
<p>"I like it. it's sexy, like you." Trixie shifted her hips in Katya's lap again watching the way it made her throat bob. She didn't know who Katya was but, she liked her, and she was happy spending the rest of her time at this party in Katya's lap instead of with her friends who ditched her.</p>
<p>"You sure are a flit Trixie." Katya started rubbing her hand up and down Trixie's side, her blunt nails digging into the skin of Trixie's thighs.</p>
<p>"I am. You gunna to do something about it?" Trixie slid a hand up from Katya's shoulder up her neck and into her short bleach blonde hair. She grabbed a fist full and gave a small tug, smiling when Katya's breath hitched.</p>
<p>When Trixie tugged again Katya didn't give her a chance to smile, she surged forward tugging Trixie closer by her hip and connecting their lips. They kissed hard and fast with open mouths and labored breaths. Trixie panted into Katya's mouth whining as she struggled to shift and straddle Katya's thighs.</p>
<p>Katya smiled against Trixie's lips and slid her hands down over Trixie's tiny waist to her wide hips. She gripped them tight and hauled Trixie over so her thick thighs spread over her own lap and Trixie was finally straddling her. She shifted her hips up against Trixie's squeezing her hips when she grinded back down. The feeling of rough denim on denim was so too much and not enough at the same time.</p>
<p>Trixie pulled back from their kiss her hips no longer grinding. Katya shoved her face in Trixie's cleavage and licked a stripe between her breasts her hips still shifting trying to find friction. Trixie slid her hands up Katya's neck and pulled her back holding her face.</p>
<p>Katya looked and her with hooded eyes her brows knitted in confusion. She moved forwards to attached their lips again put Trixie held her in place shaking her head. "I've gotta go," She said waiting for Katya to get it.</p>
<p>"What why?" Katya was suddenly alter again her hands squeezing Trixie's hips tighter so she would go.</p>
<p>"It's getting dark and I have to make it back to my aunts place without getting caught." Trixie tilted her head to look at Katya smiling at her small pout.</p>
<p>"Let me drive you home," Katya said not ready to let Trixie go just yet. She hadn't even realized it had gotten dark outside.</p>
<p>"I can't, sorry." Trixie left one last kiss on Katya's lips before climbing off her lap. She pulled her tank top back up and adjusted her shorts. She could feel Katya staring at her as she collected her hair and raked her fingers through it pulling it back into a neat pony tail.</p>
<p>As Trixie headed for the door Katya popped up from her chair. She felt dizzy as she first stood, having to grip the arm rest to keep her balance. But Trixie waited for her. Once she got it back she went to the doorway where Trixie was standing once again.</p>
<p>"How am I supposed to see you again?" Katya hooked her fingers in Trixie's belt loops tugging her close again. Trixie held Katya's upper arms and shook her head looking up to Katya with a small smile.</p>
<p>"It's a small town you'll find me." Trixie placed one last peck on Katya's lips before pulling herself free and jogging down the stairs to leave and get home. She looked back and waved over her shoulder to Katya who was watching her from the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Trixie was right, it was a small town. The next morning Katya saw Trixie again. She had driven down from the gas and motor shop to pick up a new pack of smokes from the front counter at the only grocery store in town. She decided to walk around the store for some reason before getting her cigarettes and that when she saw Trixie. She was with her aunt walking down the canned goods isle. She was wearing a cute pastel sundress with light blue flowers embroidered at the hem. She was wearing her down which look exceptionally cute and Katya could see the small freckles that dotted her shoulders, cheeks, and nose now that she was out of the natural sunlight.</p>
<p>Katya made a last minute decision and headed down the isle walking right towards Trixie and her aunt. She walked casually with confidence pulling her black tank top just a bit lower. Katya knew Trixie wouldn't talk to her by her aunt because well her aunt knew who Katya was and hated her. She was one of the only real rich people who lived out there.</p>
<p>"I think we should get the tomato one instead, oh-" Trixie made eye contact with katya who gave her a sly smirk and a wink. She pointed over by the bakery and raised her brow getting a nod in return from Trixie. "- ahem sorry or they have cream of tomato pre-made."</p>
<p>"I can make cream of tomato soup myself Beatrice, we will not be buying pre-made. That is for lazy people like that Zamo girl." Trixie's aunt scoffed grabbing the plain tomato soup off the shelve.</p>
<p>"Okay um I'm guna go to the washroom I'll me you at the till?" Trixie had already stared walking backwards down the isle waiting for her aunt to approve. When she nodded with an exasperated sigh and an eye roll Trixie just smiled and took off.</p>
<p>She tried her best to make her speed walking look natural but people still stared at her as she passed them. When Trixie finally did make it to the bakery she slowed her steps and approached Katya trying her best to look casual.</p>
<p>"So you found me," Trixie whispered into Katya's ear coming up from behind her. She placed both her hands on Katya's shoulders as she spoke, smiling when they jumped because she scared her.</p>
<p>"So I did," Katya whispered back. She turned around to face Trixie a large smile on her face. "Like you said, small town."</p>
<p>"You just got incredibly lucky." Trixie jutted her hip out and grabbing a piece of hair to curl around her finger.</p>
<p>"Care to make me even luckier by letting me take you to get ice cream at the peer around noon?" Katya's eyes watched Trixie's finger curl around that single strand of her blonde hair over and over again.</p>
<p>"Well you're lucky again, I'm feeling nice so I'll say yes," Trixie giggled when Katya's smile grew. She let go of her own curl and reached forwards tucking a piece of Katya's hair behind her ear, "I'll meet you by the bike racks." She quickly planted a kiss on Katya's cheek and scurried away.</p>
<p>katya stood there dumbly and watched Trixie scurry away a big dumb smile stuck on her face. She waited until she was sure Trixie was gone before heading to the front to buy her smokes and heading back to the gas and motor shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie flipped her wrist and checked her watch again, it was 12:03. Katya was three minutes late. With a huff Trixie looked back out across the pier again scanning the same restaurants and booths again. She told herself she would give Katya 7 more minutes and she was gone, she wan't going to let herself stand there and look stupid all day.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hi sorry I'm late I had a quick issue at the shop," Katya panted as she came running over to Trixie. She nearly crashed into the bike racks unable to slow herself down.</p>
<p>"It's fine," Trixie said a little harsher than she meant. Katya stared at her, hurt quickly flashing in her eyes. "Uh should we get going?" Trixie reached a hand out to Katya making her voice much sweeter.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure." Katya nodded still a bit apprehensive in taking Trixie's hand. She felt better when Trixie gave her a smile swinging their hands by their hips.</p>
<p>They walked all the way down the pier to the ice cream shop near the end. Trixie pulled them right up to the counter all but pressing her face up against the glass. She pointed out flavors and read the names giggling and looking back to Katya. Katya thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen in her life. She decided on that day that excited Trixie was her favorite Trixie.</p>
<p>"Okay okay I've narrowed it down to either strawberry or black cherry," Trixie said looking back to Katya once again. Their hands were still connected down by their sides and it made Trixie blush when she caught a glance at them.</p>
<p>"Get whichever you want Trix." Katya squeezed Trixie's hand watching as her eyes went wide and she blushed a little harder.</p>
<p>"Which one do you like better?" Trixie turned back to the tubs of ice cream before them. She bit her lip as she looked between the two pink colored ice creams still trying to decide.</p>
<p>"I don't like black cherry so I'd say strawberry." Katya stepped forward so she could see the ice cream, definitely not so she could stand closer to Trixie. Trixie looked back at her for a moment and nodded making her way to the counter.</p>
<p>"Hello, can I please get a strawberry cone?" Trixie asked the scooper behind the counter. The miserable teen just nodded making his way over to the bins Trixie had just spent the last 10 minutes looking at.</p>
<p>When he come back he handed Trixie her cone then turned his attention to Katya raising his brow in question. Katya smiled back at him and took a step forwards, Trixie now standing behind her.</p>
<p>"I'll get a black cherry cone please," Katya said reaching for her wallet. Trixie had let go of her hand to hold her strawberry cone with both of hers.</p>
<p>"What Katya why are you getting that if you don't like it." Trixie placed a hand on Katya's shoulder turning her around. She looked so cute with her brows furrowed and eyes wide.</p>
<p>"So you didn't have to choose. Now you can have both flavors you wanted," Katya said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>"Oh.-" Trixie looked down for a moment shaking her head. "-Thank you." She smiled up at Katya reaching for her hand again. They laced their fingers and Trixie gave Katya's hand a squeeze her smile still large on her face.</p>
<p>They walked down the pier hands swinging between them. Every once and a while Katya would reach her hand over to Trixie and hold the black cherry cone in front of her face to take a lick. Trixie would giggle every time and lean forwards taking a few licks. She would try to offer her strawberry to Katya but when she tried Katya would just shake her head and take a lick of her black cherry trying to hide her grimace.</p>
<p>"So miss summer bird, what brings you down to Cape Cod? Are you staying in your summer home down by the beach front." Katya pulled Trixie down to sit with her at the edge of the pier.</p>
<p>"Kind of, I'm staying with my aunt who has a house down here. You saw her in the grocery store right?" Trixie asked remembering the harsh words her aunt has said about Katya. She hopped Katya hadn't over heard them.</p>
<p>"Yes I did. She hates my guts, i'm surprised she hasn't scared you away from me with all her stories about me being a no good criminal townie," Katya chuckled looking down to their feet swinging over the ocean. Trixie was wearing jelly platforms but the buckle at her ankle wasn't done up. Every time she swung her leg out Katya was scared her shoe was going to fly right into the water.</p>
<p>"Well are you? A no good criminal townie?" Trixie turned to face Katya. She slowly slid her hand over the coarse salt stained wood of the pier, lacing her pinkie with Katya's.</p>
<p>"Yup," Katya said letting out a cackle at Trixie's small 'oh!' "I sell pot to all the summer birds coming in for the summer, and to some of the locals too." Katya turned to look straight at Trixie.</p>
<p>"How do you do it if the whole town knows? Doesn't the sheriff come after you?" Trixie looked up to meet Katya's gaze. She didn't seem like a criminal, but she also definitely didn't seem normal either.</p>
<p>"Oh he tries but he can never catch me." Katya winked leaning over to bump her shoulder against Trixie's.</p>
<p>Trixie gave in and laughed bumping Katya back too. She didn't really know if she wanted to get mixed up in a drug dealer but then again, she did the drugs Katya sold so was she really any better?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Katya walked Trixie back to her bike and made sure she headed out okay she went back to her car. She had just bought it brand new full price upfront with the money she had made from her and Rob moving up to 5 lbs bags and selling them through a guy up in Portland. It was a risk but it worked out and now they were thinking of getting more. This was the best summer they had ever had in sales, they were rolling in money.</p>
<p>As Katya drove she rolled down her window and lit a cigarette. She let the wind whip her hair around as she drove through the small towns perimeter nothing but trees on either side of her. Taking the perimeter to get to the gas and motor shop was faster since it wasn't used too often. Only the local townies really knew about it so it stayed pretty empty while the main roads got clogged with all the summer birds in their expensive cars. Katya realized she couldn't mock them for having nice cars since she just bought her shiny new red Dodge stealth 300 horse power. All the townies probably thought she was a summer bird until they looked closer and realized it was her.</p>
<p>Just as Katya finished her cigarette the familiar sound of the county police sirens drowned out her music. "For fuck sake." Katya rolled her eyes and pulled over her car waiting for the sheriff to walk over.</p>
<p>Sheriff Duncan had a personal vendetta against Katya. She got away every single time he tried to catch her. She was a slippery son of a bitch in his opinion, and the town didn't need people like that around. The sheriff walked over and knocked on Katya's window with two knuckles motioning for her to roll it down.</p>
<p>With a sigh Katya did so put on her most award winning smile. She was safe, she had nothing in this car. The only good thing she could think of was watching the smug smirk on Duncan's face get wiped off when he realizes she beat him yet again.</p>
<p>"Afternoon officer Duncan," Katya smiled up to him saying his title incorrectly on purpose. She gave him a smile as big as the Cheshire cat as she lifted her sunglasses on top of her head to reveal her eyes.</p>
<p>"That's sheriff Duncan to you. And I need you to step out of the car while I do a search." Duncan gestured for Katya to get out, taking a step back to give her room to do so.</p>
<p>"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this random search?" Katya asked as she watched Duncan pop her trunk. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip waiting for an answer. The sun felt nice on her back. it was warm and reminded her of Trixie.</p>
<p>"You know why Zamo. We've been at this for years, don't tell me all that pots got your memory fucked." Duncan pulled his head out of her trunk. He turned to face her and cocked his hip placing a hand on it near his gun.</p>
<p>"Oh trust me i'm as sharp as a tack.-" Katya tilted her head, "-find anything?" She asked as innocently as she could, trying to hold back her grin.</p>
<p>"No, you're free to go," Duncan grit through his clenched jaw.</p>
<p>"That's what I thought. Better luck next time." Katya blew a kiss as she turned on her heel getting back into her car. She took her time checking her lipstick and reapplying it just so she could give Duncan a wave as he drove past her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their ice cream date at the pier Trixie had started showing up near Katya allot more. She would stop buy and pick up cigarettes for her aunt from the gas and motor shop. And she seemed to be at every party Katya popped by to sell at. Katya didn't mind and would give Trixie a knowing look every time she popped up.</p>
<p>Today Katya had drove over to Trixie's and picked her up, waiting a block away from her house so Trixie's aunt and uncle wouldn't catch her. She had the radio playing while she smoked out the window waiting for Trixie.</p>
<p>Trixie waved as she shuffled over to the car letting herself in. She plopped herself down in the passenger seat and turned to Katya once she settled. "Hey," she breathed smiling.</p>
<p>"Hey," Katya said just as quiet. She looked at Trixie for a moment admiring how her golden blonde hair flowed down over her shoulders when she let it down.</p>
<p>they're eyes met again and Katya leaned it pressing in lips against Trixie's in a small peck. When it was over she immediately turned to the wheel and shifted the car into gear sending them off. As Katya drove she could see Trixie smiling to herself and blushing out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>Eventually they settled and Trixie rolled down her window to match Katya's. She leaned back in her seat with a sigh, a small smile grazing her lips. She let her eyes slide closed as she enjoyed the breeze lifting her hair off her shoulders and keeping her cool. Being so content made Trixie feel brave. She cracked her eye open and slid her hand over to Katya's, placing it over top the one Katya had holding the gear shift. She watched Katya turn to look at her and broke out in giggles. Katya shook her head and took her hand of the gear shift, instead fitting in Trixie's hand.</p>
<p>When Katya veered the car off the road and into the woods on a gravel path Trixie sat up as the car shifted on the uneven ground. She peered out the window and watched as the forest slowly opened into a beautiful grass clearing.</p>
<p>"We're here." Katya shifted the car in park and turned to look at Trixie. She was met with Trixie smiling at her like a giddy toddler just waiting to be let out of the car. "Well c'mon let's go" Katya opened her door and got out. She laughed as Trixie nearly fell in her attempt to scramble out of the car.</p>
<p>She ran out into the middle of the clearing and spread her arms wide looking up to the sun as she spun around. She felt like Maria Von Trapp spinning around so happy and content.</p>
<p>Katya watched from the car as she pulled a blanket and bottle of wine out of the trunk. She walked over to where Trixie was standing and dropped the blanket in favor of holding Trixie.</p>
<p>"You like it?" Katya asked wrapping her arms around Trixie's waist, her head on the blondes warm tan shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yes, so much. It's so beautiful out here I feel like I'm in the sound of music... Well minus the mountains," Trixie giggled.</p>
<p>"I have something that will make it even better, come see." Katya pulled away from Trixie, taking her hand. She lead them over to where she dropped their stuff picking up the blanket and setting it out properly.</p>
<p>"peaches and wine? Wow, real fancy." Trixie picked up the wine as she sat down. Katya just rolled her eyes and took the bottle opening it up. She took the first swig and handed it to Trixie who took a big gulp as well.</p>
<p>The two of them settled under a tree passing the wine and eating their peaches in peace. Trixie was sat between Katya's legs with her head resting back against Katya's chest. She felt so content in the warm summer air just laying there with Katya.</p>
<p>"Trix as much as I love you using me as a lounge chair I gotta move." Katya started shifting, gently moving Trixie up. When she was free she popped her joints sighing in relief.</p>
<p>"Hey can we move in the sun, it looks like the sky is gunna cloud up soon and I wanna enjoy the sun before it's gone." Trixie looked to Katya who nodded.</p>
<p>Trixie took the blanket while Katya chucked their empty whine bottle and peach pits into the bushes. She made her way over to the blanket and settled on her back, pulling Trixie into her side so her head was back on Katya's chest again. Katya liked feeling the weight of Trixie on her chest, it kept her grounded and held the crashing waves of emotion she has for Trixie at bay.</p>
<p>"Tell me about yourself barbie girl."</p>
<p>"What do you wanna know?" Trixie lifted her head to look at Katya's face. It was relaxed, her eyes were closed her lips slightly parted. Her red lipstick was faded, most of it left on the rim of the empty bottle now laying in the bushes.</p>
<p>"Everything," Katya sighed, her hand beginning to rub up and down Trixie's back. She wanted to know Trixie inside out. She wanted to be able to know Trixie as well as she knew her self.</p>
<p>"Well, I live in Chicago with my mom, dad, older sister, older brother, and younger sister.-"</p>
<p>"-That's allot of kids." Katya interrupted.</p>
<p>"-yeah. Um and I just graduated high school and have been accepted to Stanford university for their advanced chemical criminology program. So I get to escape to California and start new life away from all the craziness." Trixie sighed.</p>
<p>"This place must be a dump compared to your California dream them." Katya chuckled sitting up on her elbows to look at Trixie.</p>
<p>"Well you make it allot less dumpy," Trixie giggled sitting up on her knees next to Katya. Katya just rolled her eyes and blushed looking away from Trixie. The sky suddenly got darker and Katya looked up to see dark clouds rolling in. It had been hot and humid the past few days so a incoming storm was no surprise to her.</p>
<p>"C'mere," Trixie whispered shivering a bit at the sudden temperature change. She pulled Katya's face towards hers and connected their lips. It was the fist real kiss they've had since the party besides small pecks here and there.</p>
<p>Katya groaned into the kiss and rolled them over settling on Trixie's lap. She brace herself with a hand on either side of Trixie's face and leaned in again. She let herself be moved by Trixie, her hips pushed down by Trixie's ankles hooking over her back.</p>
<p>"I've wanted to kiss you like this so badly," Katya whispered against Trixie's lips rolling them over.</p>
<p>"Me too, since the party." Trixie quickly adjusted to them both being on their sides, shoving her thigh between Katya's legs. She was so tired of being seen as meek and quiet and reserved. She wanted to just let it go, and let it all out and be who she is.</p>
<p>"Fuck Trix-" Katya choked as Trixie started rolling her hips. She tugged Katya's hair and kissed her as hard as she knew how to. Trixie didn't know much beyond what they were doing but she was sure Katya knew enough for the both of them.</p>
<p>Katya met Trixie's enthusiasm with the same level of energy. She held Trixie close to her trying to make as much contact between them as she could. As they kept going she felt cool droplets of water sliding down her skin. She was sure it was the rain but she couldn't care less, she just continued rocking her body against Trixie's.</p>
<p>"Katya-" Trixie pulled back her bottom lip caught by Katya's teeth. "-It's raining we should get to the car." She rolled them again so she was sitting on Katya's lap. Katya help her hips and nodded letting herself fall back against the blanket with a sigh.</p>
<p>The rain picked up, droplets landing on her face more often. It make her flinch every time , her eyes keeping themselves shut even tighter. The only thing that got Katya up was Trixie tugging her off the blanket towards the car. The two of them dashed through the tall grass screeching as the rain picked up.</p>
<p>Katya ripped open the drive side door of her Dodge and threw herself inside. Moments later Trixie stopped the door from closing and scrambled into the car plopping herself on Katya's lap. It was pouring buckets now, the roof of Katya's car continuously sounded of the rain drops assaulting it. Trixie and Katya both looked up at the roof of the car just listening for a moment before they both looked down to each other and busted out in a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>"You comfortable there?" Katya slid her hands up Trixie's thighs resting them on her hips.</p>
<p>"Yup this is my favorite seat." Trixie nodded placing her hands and Katya's shoulders, slowly starting to work the muscles with her finger tips.</p>
<p>"Well that's good because we are gunna be here awhile waiting this out." Katya squeezed Trixie's hips sliding her hands up Trixie's waist and back down again.</p>
<p>"I have the perfect way to pass the time." Trixie smiled leaning in. She connected her lips to Katya's bringing them back to where they left off outside.</p>
<p>Trixie rolled her hips down in Katya's lap, her hands sliding up into the almost white blonde hair at the base of Katya's neck. She sunk her nails in and tugged, doing it again to just watch the way Katya's breath hitched.</p>
<p>"Take this off," Katya breathed pulling back from Trixie. She tugged at the hem off Trixie's shirt and helped her tug it off. Her hands immediately flew to Trixie's chest, taking her ample breasts in each hand.</p>
<p>"Wait, wait, you too it's only fair." Trixie tugged at the hem of Katya's shirt. She didn't want to be the only exposed one between the both of them. And she also definitely wanted to see Katya's toned stomach and perky breasts.</p>
<p>Katya ripped her shirt off and tugged Trixie close taking a nipple into her mouth. She moaned around it as Trixie scratched at her scalp. Katya wasn't too sure how far this was going but she was just trying roll with it and see what Trixie wanted.</p>
<p>When Katya started tugging at the hem of her skirt Trixie stopped. She blushed harder than she ever had before. "I've never done this before," She blurted crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>"You mean your a virg-"</p>
<p>"-Yes a virgin. I'm a virgin." Trixie tried to avoid Katya's gaze. She was embarrassed. She felt like she shouldn't have said anything and just let Katya do it.</p>
<p>"Hey um me too kinda. I've never really fully gone all the way. Nobody in this town would touch me with a 10 ft pole." Katya grabbed Trixie's face bringing her gaze back.</p>
<p>"Okay so we just go slow?" Trixie bit her lip her arms still tight over her chest.</p>
<p>"Yup we do what feels good." Katya nodded kissing Trixie's arm.</p>
<p>Trixie smiled and moved her arms. She grabbed Katya's face and kissed her while lifting her hips to assist with her skirt. Once it was off Katya lifted her ass off the seat and tugged her shirts down. She caught Trixie staring and smiled "Fair is fair."</p>
<p>Katya took her time slowly inching her hands down Trixie's back. Trixie had quickly moved to Katya's perky breasts and held them as they kissed. She was eager to touch, and Katya was more than eager to be touched, she just wasn't sure about touching Trixie.</p>
<p>When her hands finally held Trixie's ass she gave it a light squeeze. She heard the small squeak that escaped Trixie so she did it again and again until Trixie was moaning.</p>
<p>"Is this okay?" Trixie pulled her face out from Katya's neck. She slowly slid her hand down from Katya's chest over her stomach to the waist band of her panties.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yes, please." Katya nodded. Her head fell back against the head rest with a sigh, her eyes sliding shut in pleasure as Trixie slid her hand in. She ran her fingers between Katya's wet lips eventually circling up to her clit.</p>
<p>She watched the way Katya jumped, her eyes squeezing tighter, her muscles tensing and jumping. It was hot and she could feel herself getting wet, dripping onto Katya's thighs.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck just kiss me Trix," Katya whined as Trixie sped up her fingers. Trixie leaned in and took Katya's nipple in her freehand, her teeth leaving small nibbles against Katya's jaw.</p>
<p>"S-should I uh put them in?" Trixie mumbled against Katya's neck as she continued panting and whining her head lolling side to side.</p>
<p>"No. That- it just doesn't work for me. just do this, please i'm so close." Katya squeezed Trixie's ass urging her on. Trixie got the message and nodded picking up the pace of her fingers as best as she could. She sucked Katya's neck and squeezed her tits sending out a hope and prayer that it was enough.</p>
<p>"Holy shit." Katya groaned as she came arching her back. Her nails dug into Trixie's shoulder tugging her forwards. Trixie let herself be moved and pressed herself against Katya's body giving her slow kisses along her neck and jaw, making sure to be gentle. She didn't know why she did it, it just felt like the right thing to do.</p>
<p>"Thanks Trix that was amazing," Katya whispered her voice sounded strained. Trixie pulled back to see tears in her eyes and she frown cupping Katya's face. "I'm sorry I'm fine I swear." Katya sniffed giving Trixie a watery smile.</p>
<p>"Oh babes," Trixie sighed wiping Katya's tears. She pulled Katya up against her and pet her hair trying her best to give Katya all the comfort she had.</p>
<p>"It's okay I'm okay its fine." Katya pulled back shaking head and sniffing a little. "It's just you really care about me and nobody else really does. Not even my brother Dan, he refuses to talk to me until I stop selling but I can't. I-I only have a high school diploma Trix and I have no on record job experience. nobody will hire me. This is the only way for me to make money now. It makes my mom so upset so I try to hide it from her but she knows. She just gives me these sad looks and I know she does."</p>
<p>"It's okay hon, we all have our family stuff." Trixie held Katya's face making her look . "My parents didn't believe me when I first told them I got into Stanford. They thought I was too stupid to make it and all my siblings agreed. I am the runt of the litter in my family. I'm smart but not enough. Pretty but not gorgeous. The list goes on. You are doing what you can with what you got."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Katya leaned up and kissed Trixie. "Oh my god!" She suddenly pulled back, her gaze focusing on a slightly shocked and confused Trixie. "You must be dying I'm so sorry I just started crying leaving you high and dry."</p>
<p>"Well high but not dry." Trixie joked with a wink. Both of them cackled and the atmosphere became light again. Katya brought her lips to Trixie's focusing on making her feel good again.</p>
<p>"What do you like?" Katya asked against Trixie's throat her hands massaging Trixie's round ass. She kept her pace going for Trixie, giving her time to think of herself.</p>
<p>"I uh can you put them in?" Trixie huffed in embarrassment. Her face had gone red and she shoved Katya against her chest so she wouldn't see.</p>
<p>"mhm." was all Katya said before setting to work.</p>
<p>She shoved Trixie's panties to the side and ran her finger in between her wet folds. She palmed Trixie's core for awhile loving the way Trixie's hips jerked against her hand. When Trixie whined she kissed her and slowly slid a finger in pumping with no resistance. She added another and hooked her fingers as she pumped, her other hand groping Trixie's tits as the larger blonde clutched onto her shoulders for dear life. Katya added another finger and Trixie nodded, a muffled groan escaping her lips.</p>
<p>It only took a few more pumps from Katya's fingers before Trixie was cuming slumped over Katya for dear life. She felt so good, better than she had ever made herself feel. She came her first time having sex and if it was this good every time she wasn't planning on slowing down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katya held Trixie's hand the entire drive home. They had waited until the rain let up and the ground had dried up a bit. Katya was scared to drive over the gravel path that lead out onto the main road again, images her her wheels spinning in the soft path spinning in her mind as they got ready to leave. It worked out fine and they made it out without a problem.</p>
<p>While they drove down the town perimeter Trixie insisted on rolling the windows all the way down. "I wan't to smell the rain Katya! You can never smell it in the city when it rains." She defended when Katya gave her a sideways look and giggled.</p>
<p>Katya took the scenic route home, wanting to extend her and Trixie's time together as long as she could. It had been a long time since she had connected with someone as well as she had with Trixie. The last person she had that with was Dan. But he acted like she didn't exist anymore. Even thought Katya had moved out, he still made to effort to contact her. He did except the bags of money she would leave in the mail box to help their mom pay for the house though.</p>
<p>"You can stop here." Trixie squeezed Katya's hand, pulling her out of her painful introspection. She sparked the car and glanced over to Trixie, their hands still together. "Thank you for today, I loved it." Trixie leaned forwards and pulled Katya in for a sweet kiss. Katya wished she didn't have to drop Trixie off so far away, or even at all.</p>
<p>"I have to go but I'll see you around, I promise." Trixie tried not to let her heart ache at the look of sadness on Katya's face as she slammed the car door closed. She wished Katya didn't have to drop her off a block away but, her uncle was the pastor in town and was very strict with her curfew.</p>
<p>As Trixie approached her aunt and uncle's place she lightened her steps and slowed her pace down. She walked across the familiar front lawn and hopped the back fence on the opposite side of the gate, avoiding the motion activated porch light. Trixie had snuck back from being out with Katya enough to have a planned route. She walked through the yard to the back where the window to her room was. Trixie looked up at the lattice leading up to her bedroom and took a deep breath beginning to climb. She stuck her foot in the diamond shaped gaps and held her breath as the wooden pieces groaned beneath her. She swore one day one of the pieces would break on her and send her tumbling down. When she reached the top Trixie quickly retched her window open shoving herself through it. She was happy to be off the lattice as fast as possible.</p>
<p>Just as Trixie slid her window shut she heard her uncle's footsteps coming up the stairs. For a moment she panicked and froze just staring at her door. The footsteps got louder and she snapped out of it. She threw her wet shoes under the bed and grabbed her robe using it to cover her clothes. She threw her wet hair up in a towel and wiped her makeup off as fast as she could.</p>
<p>"Beatrice?" Her uncle knocked on the door just as she plopped herself down at her vanity and threw her makeup wipe away.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Trixie turned in her seat to smile at her uncle. He stayed silent for a moment just looking at her. Trixie could feel herself sweating under his scrutiny but willed herself to keep her face in a neutral smile.</p>
<p>"Don't stay up too late, we have church tomorrow morning," he warned staying in his place. Trixie gave him a quick nod and a sweet smile hoping her towel didn't slip off her head too much. "well goodnight then."</p>
<p>"Good night." Trixie gave him a small wave as he closed the door behind himself. She waited at her vanity for a few minutes before getting up. She wanted to be sure he wasn't coming back, or listening for noise.</p>
<p>When she was sure the coast was clear Trixie changed. She threw some pajamas on and brushed through her hair. It was knotted from blowing around while still damp. She patiently worked her way through the knots, thinking of Katya as she sat on her bed and rhythmically moved the brush through her hair. She wondered if Katya went right to bed or if she stayed and smoked with Rob. Trixie was still feeling a little tipsy herself from the half of bottle of wine she drank. She hoped Katya just went to bed and got well rested.</p>
<p>They probably wouldn't see each other tomorrow because of church so Trixie was going to have to wait a few days to see her again. There'd probably be another dozen or so house parties thrown in the up coming week though, so Trixie didn't worry too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sheriff Duncan had been testing Katya's patients all week. He pulled her over everyday when she drove down the town perimeter, and even pulled her out of the gas and motor shop to do a pat down. He claimed somebody called in and he was 'just doing his job' but both of them knew it was bullshit. The worst though was when Katya was finally able to get Trixie away from her aunt and uncle. He came up to them while they were walking down the board walk hand in hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>"So yeah hopefully I'll be able to..." Trixie stopped talking, her brows furrowing in confusion as a police officer began approaching them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Be able to what Trix?" Katya turned to Trixie when she stopped talking. She followed Trixie's line of sight and grimaced as she saw Sheriff Duncan approaching them. "That motherfucker," Katya mumbled under her breath as he came closer to them, making direct eye contact with Katya.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Afternoon ladies," He smiled, his eyes boring into Katya's as she glared at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trixie glanced between the two of them confused. Was this the sheriff that Katya was constantly slipping away from? From the way Katya's jaw seemed to be set, Trixie assumed the answer was yes. She gave Katya's hand a squeeze and tried her best to offer support.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Did we do anything officer?" Trixie asked, noticing the way Katya smiled at officer. She held back a smile from her lips, turning her attention back to the man in front of them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sheriff actually, sheriff Duncan. I'm sure Katya has told you all about me?" He smiled tucking his tan hat under his arms. Trixie could see the sweat stains under his armpits and wrinkled her nose a little.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you here to pat me down again or are we free to go?" Katya cut in before Trixie could say anything. She could sense the anger rolling off Katya in heavy waves, her face almost red.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not a pat down this time, I got a call I need to search you're car." Duncan seemed to drop the act and become serious again. He pointed forwards and Katya lead the way to her car, her hand never leaving Trixie's.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Here, check all you want, I've got nothing." Katya rolled her eyes as she popped the trunk. She stepped back when Duncan shoved past her, diving right into her trunk. He pulled all her things out, throwing blankets and tools right onto the black top. He was careless, messing as much shit up as he could to annoy Katya.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trixie took a step forwards and placed a hand on Katya's shoulder. She turned and looked back at Trixie giving her an apologetic smile. Trixie just shook her head and took Katya's hand back in her own, placing a kiss on her shoulder as they resumed watching Duncan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well seems to have been a false alarm but, this sure is a big mess. Better get to it before I give you a littering ticket." Duncan stepped away from the car, making no effort to avoid stepping directly onto Katya's things.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Katya clenched her fists as Duncan walked away with a smug smile. The minute he was out of sight she ducked down and picked all her things up, shoving them back in her trunk angrily. She was too wound up to try and put things back properly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trixie managed to pick up a few items and fold them up or put them in the trunk nicely while Katya fumed. She had heard about how Duncan had been putting the pressure on Katya pulling her over everyday, sometimes twice in one day. She knew Katya was technically the criminal in the situation but she couldn't help feeling sympathy for her and anger for Duncan. He was doing his job but, he was being a huge asshole about it.</em>
</p>
<p>So when Katya walked out of the back room at the gas and motor shop to find Duncan standing right at the counter waiting for her she couldn't help herself.</p>
<p>"We're closed get the hell out," She snapped not even bothering to look up at him. She wiped the oil off her hands and threw her dirty rag through the open door leading to the shop. She had just finished helping rob out with an oil pan.</p>
<p>"You know I can be here anytime I like." Duncan stepped closer to the counter sliding his hand across it.</p>
<p>"That's not the law, you need a warrant. I'm done letting you search my shit without them because you got a 'call', if you wanna look you're going to have to follow the law." Katya placed her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing. She was done letting Duncan pull her over whenever, he took it too far and now she was done.</p>
<p>"In this town I am the law and I'll do things as I see fit. If you have a problem with that you're gunna have to talk to the state legal office about it. But I don't think they'll take any issues brought up by a a small town drug dealer too seriously."</p>
<p>"Get the hell out." Katya turned away from Duncan closing the door to the break room and then the shop. She had had enough of him for this week. She wanted him out, she wasn't going to let his presence ruin her mood. She was going to get Trixie after she closed up.</p>
<p>"Looks like you got a real thing going with the pastors niece, Trixie is it?" Duncan ignored Katya and stayed, trying to get more out of her.</p>
<p>"I said get out." Katya felt her anger boiling to the surface at the mention of Trixie. Right now they had a summer fling, but she wanted more than that, and she was going to tell Trixie that...eventually.</p>
<p>"It seems pretty serious between the two of you-" Duncan followed Katya as she slid out from behind the counter. "- Don't you want to be able to offer her more than the life you have in this small town?" He said as he wondered behind Katya, following her path as she cleaned up the store for closing. "She deserves more than a drug dealer girlfriend don't you think. And do you even thing she'll extend this summer fling? You sell pot to vacationing teenagers for a living Katya."</p>
<p>"I'm closing the shop now so you better get out or you can stay locked inside all night." Katya stepped through the entrance to the shop keys in hand. She held the door open for Duncan as he stepped out, still not leaving her alone.</p>
<p>"I've seen what happens to people in your situation when they get older Katya. They burn out and live off welfare cheques down by the docks. Don't you want to offer Trixie more than that?"</p>
<p>"You don't know shit about her or I!" Katya finally snapped, whipping around to look at Duncan. His usually smug smirk was gone. He looked almost like he cared, but Katya didn't believe it.</p>
<p>"I know you're in love with her, that much is obvious. So if you're not going to do it for yourself, at least do it for her. Trixie deserves more than what you're giving her now." Duncan gave Katya a hard look before turning on his heel and marching back to his car. He didn't acknowledge Katya as he drove away. He just left her standing there mouth gaping open.</p>
<p>Was she in love with Trixie?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katya thought about it for days. The night Duncan ranted at her she didn't say anything to Trixie. She originally planned to ask to be more than a fling but now she was trying to figure out how she is supposed to lump in the fact that she is also in love with Trixie.</p>
<p>It took awhile but Katya worked up the courage. She picked up Trixie a block away from her house as usual, then drove them out to the field they had their first picnic at. It had become their spot over the summer. They would go there on Katya's days off or whenever Trixie could slip away. Most of the time Trixie would just bask in the sun while Katya read. Sometimes she would get fidgety ad go off the collect flowers. She would come back with an armful and sit, listening to Katya read aloud while she weaved them into flower crowns. Katya would always wear them for Trixie, and she even kept them. She stuck tacks in her walls and hung them up, keeping them until they rotted to much.</p>
<p>"Hey Trix?" Katya turned to look at Trixie. They where laying on the hood of her car staring up at the sky looking for constellations. Katya could only find Cassiopeia and kept saying it because it made Trixie giggle.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Trixie slid her hand across the smooth metal of Katya's car, linking their pinky fingers together. She turned her head to look at Katya when she didn't get an answer.</p>
<p>"Look," Katya sighed sitting up, Trixie following her lead. "I've never said this before but I really want to tell you something-"</p>
<p>"Don't-" Trixie interrupted placing her index finger over Katya's lips. "Whatever it is, wait. Wait until summer is over, and if you still want to tell me, then do it." Trixie's eyes where wide. She was looking at Katya so genuinely all Katya could do was nod with her mouth half open.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katya pulled her car into the lot of the small mom and pop diner and parked, swirling he key ring around her finger as she walked in. She had come to realize (as much as she hated to admit it) Duncan may be right. (but only a little bit) After what Trixie said to her a few nights ago in the field Katya realized that if she did want to be more than a fling and tell Trixie she was in love with her, she was going to have to make some changes.</p>
<p>"Zamo late as always," Rob smiled up at Katya as she walked over to his booth.</p>
<p>"Hello to you too." Katya rolled her eyes with a smile, plopping down in the booth so she was across from Rob. "So why the hell did you plan this 'meeting' or whatever this is?" Katya sipped at the black coffee Rob had already gotten for her.</p>
<p>"I found a dealer up in Portland." Rod smiled, his heavy Boston accent coming through. He played with the gold chain around his neck as he waited for Katya to respond.</p>
<p>"We have a dealer up in Portland?" Katya furrowed her brow, taking a large gulp of her coffee while she waited for Rob to explain.</p>
<p>"Not that kind of dealer." He leaned in closer, his dark hair tucked into his Red Sox hat. He was the typical tan Italian guy with a heavy Boston Italian mix accent. He was a smart guy who was good with people, and he looked like he belonged in a mob family so, he dealt with allot of their partnerships.</p>
<p>"You want to sell cocaine?!" Katya whisper shouted across the table. Rob looked around to make sure nobody heard before he leaned in close enough that nobody else could hear.</p>
<p>"Yes. Think about it, all the summer-birds do it at those parties, I know you've seen the giant piles of it dumped on coffee tables. All we have to do is be careful and we won't be caught. Oh and not to mention the amount of money we'll be rolling in, it will be the most cash we've ever seen!" Rob was smiling ear to ear. </p>
<p>"Look Rob I can't do that with you." Katya shook her head leaning back. She saw the way Rob's face fell and felt bad but, she had to do this to get outta town with Trixie.</p>
<p>"Why not Kat? We'll make so much?" Rob was looking at Katya like she had grown a second head.</p>
<p>"Look Rob I'm getting out of this town once summer is over. I'm going to go with Trixie and leave this place behind me. But to do that I can't start selling blow. I'll help you sell pot for the rest of the summer, and I'll even help you teach James how to avoid Duncan. But you have to postpone." Katya sighed holding her head in her hands. She felt bad for leaving Rob but she was in love with Trixie. And she was also offering to help Rob get stable before she's gone.</p>
<p>"So you've finally found the girl huh?" Rob leaned back in his seat with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm in love with her." Katya smiled back. Rob knew, Duncan knew, and she knew. She was determined to make sure Trixie knew too at the end of summer. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2! AKA the final part! enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next party Katya and rob went to was big. The minute Katya walked through the door she knew they were going to send up selling the extras she brought in her car. Her and Rob shared a knowing glance smiles spreading across their faces as they gave each other one last nod before splitting up and heading out.</p><p>In the living room all the summer birds were draped over one another surrounding a large coffee table. It was covered in empty red solo cups, forgotten joints smoking in ash trays, and a huge pile of cocaine that was slowly being chipped away at line by line. Katya watched as kid would just randomly walk up, scrape their credit card across the table, take a line and walk away. She knew Rob was beside her eyeing the table too, but she avoided his gaze knowing what he would try and say.</p><p>After Katya had sold her portion she went looking for Trixie. She had said she was coming and Katya told her she would meet her there about an hour in. She checked all the bedrooms, bathrooms, and even the kitchen, but Trixie was nowhere to be found. Just as Katya was about to leave through the front door to check outside she saw a flash of blonde hair. Stopping in her tracks Katya swiveled on her heel, quickly trying to catch up with Trixie. She stood in door frame between the kitchen and the living room, her eyes jumping from person to person.</p><p>A loud yell from near the couch drew Katya's attention, she shifted her focus and spotted Trixie bent over the coffee table snorting a line through a rolled up $1 bill. Her hair was pulled back into two french braids that fell over her shoulders, and her off the shoulder floral top didn't do much to keep her breasts from spilling out. Katya watched as Trixie finished, shooting up from her spot with a yell. She threw her arms up in the air and laughed as the people around her cheered. When she spotted Katya she bolted over crashing into her and almost knocking her down.</p><p>"Are you good Trix?" Katya held Trixie face in her hands, studying her blown out pupils. She brought her thumb under Trixie's nose and wiped away some of the leftover white powder.</p><p>"I'm more than good Katya, I'm great!" Trixie bounced on the spot, her hands gripping into Katya's shoulders. "Come dance with me!" She shouted over the loud music, her smile large on her face.</p><p>Katya looked at her with furrowed brows for a moment but then nodded. Trixie circled her wrist and pulled her through the house to the middle of the cleared out main room. She dragged Katya into the sea of sweating dancing teens and pulled her close, her arms draping over Katya's shoulders.</p><p>Katya gripped Trixie's hips tightly and let her head fall back, enjoying the flash of lights bouncing off the ceiling. She could feel her buzz from before the party wearing off but she didn't mind, dancing with Trixie made her feel a whole new kind of high. The way Trixie turned around and pressed against her, her head leaning back on Katya's shoulder, her pink lips on her neck. Katya held Trixie's hips as they swayed in the sea of people, getting lost in the feeling. The feeling of Trixie's ass pressing against her, the feeling of Trixie's hips through her skirt, her lips on Katya's neck. Katya felt like she was surrounded in Trixie, like her body was swallowed up by Trixie's, like it was the only thing around her.</p><p>"Hey Trixie come do another line!"</p><p>Katya was pulled out of her trance by the feeling of Trixie peeling her body away. She glanced back at Katya with raised brows in questioning, waiting for a response. It took Katya a moment but she nodded, allowing herself to once again be dragged through the house by Trixie.</p><p>They settled back on the couch Trixie had been sitting at when Katya found her. They watched as a small blade was passed around, waiting until it came to them. Trixie was fidgeting beside Katya, her leg bouncing rapidly in anticipation. Katya could feel her hand sweating in Trixie's grip but didn't let go, instead giving Trixie's hand a squeeze. She got one back in return then Trixie turned to smile at her leaning in for a quick peck. She quickly pulled away when the blade was passed to her, her hand letting go of Katya's. Trixie pulled her line and crushed it up, scraping it across the table. When the line was straight she took her 1 and bent over, harshly sucking through her nose. It burned but it was good. She sat up and sniffed a few times, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.</p><p>Katya smiled back at Trixie as she handed her the blade and the one. She leaned over and placed a quick peck on Trixie's lips before scraping her own line together. She pulled a long one and lined herself up, feeling Trixie's hand on her back and she bend over the table and snorted it. Just as she began sitting up she locked eyes with Rob from across the room. His brows were furrowed as he stared at Katya his head shaking back and forth. Katya held his gaze for a moment longer her mouth suddenly feeling dry.</p><p>"C'mon take me upstairs," Trixie whispered into Katya's ear, draping herself against Katya's side. She stroked up and down Katya's back as she spoke, her nails scratching through the fabric of Katya's black velvet tank top. Katya looked to Trixie then back over to Rob her brows furrowed. She took a moment but turned back to Trixie, taking her hand and suddenly standing up.</p><p>"Let's go." Katya pulled Trixie right up against her chest, whispering her words in the younger blondes ear. Trixie pulled away with wide eyes and nodded, her mouth slightly handing open.</p><p>Katya was now the one dragging Trixie through the house. She deliberately went the opposite direction of Rob and kept her steps fast. She could feel Trixie stumbling behind her but she kept going, desperate to get away from the noise. It was becoming too much to fast and she really wanted to get back to the way she felt out on the 'dance floor' with Trixie.</p><p>Katya opened the first door she saw and yanked Trixie inside with her. She slammed the door shut and pressed Trixie against it crowding into her space. She pressed her face into Trixie's neck, attaching her lips to the sensitive skin. She groaned in the back of her throat when Trixie slid her fingers in her darkening roots, giving them a tug. She nipped at Trixie's jaw and shoved a knee between her thick thighs relishing in the high pitched moan she got in return.</p><p>"Fuck Kat" Trixie rolled her hip against Katya's thigh, her hands helplessly sliding all over Katya's back, searching for something to grip. She let herself openly moan and and react to Katya her inhibitions full gone. She would be doing herself no favors trying to hold her reactions back.</p><p>"up." Katya pulled back, her thigh leaving the heat of Trixie's core. Trixie whined but Katya just spread her legs with her foot, her hands coming to rest on Trixie's hips. "Up." She repeated her fingers tugging the belt loops of Trixie's shorts.</p><p>Trixie got the message and hopped up, her legs wrapping around Katya's waist. Katya held Trixie by the hips , carrying her over to the bed in the center of the room. She dropped Trixie down and pushed back against the mattress, her lips Traveling up her stomach. She pulled at the hem of Trixie's shirt, tugging it off when Trixie sat up and guided her hands.</p><p>"Katya," Trixie breathed her hands sliding against Katya's skull. She dragged Katya's face up to meet hers and pulled her into a heated kiss. She opened her mouth when Katya ran her tongue between the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. She kept Katya up there for awhile, their bodies sliding against each other, building up friction.</p><p>When Katya started trailing her kisses down again Trixie didn't stop her. She opened her legs for Katya and sighed when she felt kisses being pressed down the inside of her thighs. She lifted her hips as Katya pulled her thong off and let herself settle. She didn't know who's house this was or who's room she was in, it didn't mater. She felt so high up and good at that moment she didn't want it to stop.</p><p>Katya closed her eyes as she licked her first stripe between Trixie's folds, listening to her moan. She didn't hold Trixie's hips down as she squirmed, instead she followed to movements of Trixie's hips with her mouth, doing whatever seemed to feel best for Trixie. She brought two fingers up to Trixie entrance and circled them around a few times before pushing them in. She crooked them up and began pumping, her lips occupied with Trixie's clit.</p><p>"Oh, yes Katya." Trixie bucked her hips up against Katya's face. It made Katya's thighs clench but she kept going, her fingers hooked up, wrist twisting as she pumped in and out of Trixie. She could feel her own wetness growing but ignored it, instead focusing on making Trixie writhe and moan.</p><p>Trixie's thighs shook and she gripped the sheets, a groan ripped through her and her shoulders lifted off the bed as she came. She moved her hips along with Katya's slowed movements trying to drag it out as long as she could. When she finally did finish she let her body drop right back against the bed, suddenly feeling boneless.</p><p>Katya slowly pulled her fingers out of Trixie and brought them down into her own panties. Her wrist was pressed tight against her by the waistband of her shorts, but she still managed to move her fingers between her folds and mix her own wetness with Trixie's from her fingers.</p><p>"That's so fucking hot," Trixie gasped as she watched Katya. Her mouth hung open in awe as Katya rubbed her pussy right in front of her, mouth hung open, toned abs flexing and shifting. It was so hot Trixie could feel herself getting wet again.</p><p>"Sit on my face." Trixie surged forwards. She fumbled with the buttons of Katya's shorts but got them done for the most part. She sat back as Katya stood and quickly stripped crawling right back to her. She shoved her wet fingers in Trixie's mouth and guided her back down onto her back.</p><p>"Fuck baby," Katya groaned as she climbed onto Trixie, her wet pussy dragging over the younger blondes stomach giving her friction. She stayed there for a moment rocking her hips against Trixie, her hands playing with Trixie's breasts.</p><p>"Come here." Trixie grabbed Katya's ass and hauled her over until she was hovering above Trixie's face.</p><p>Katya dropped her hips down and grabbed the headboard, chasing after her orgasm as fast as she could. She ground her hips down over Trixie's mouth, her pointed out so she could lap at Katya's folds as she moved her hips. Katya's clit bumping against Trixie's nose was what was doing the most for her. She groaned as she bumped it again and Trixie squeezed her ass.</p><p>"Slap it." Katya let go of the headboard with one of her hands using it to palm her own breast. Trixie's hand slid up and hovered, hanging in the air unsure.</p><p>"Do it." Katya grit between her teeth, pushing her hips down harder.</p><p>Trixie pulled hand back farther than brought it down against Katya's ass in an experimental slap. Katya groaned and arched her back, her hand falling back against the headboard to support her.</p><p>"Fuck...harder, I'm close." Katya squeezed her eyes shut as Trixie slapped her ass again on the other side. "Again, don't stop." Katya panted.</p><p>Trixie smacked Katya's ass over and over again, feeling Katya's thighs begin to shake on either side of her face. She pulled back for air but still smacked Katya's ass again, watching as Katya's head hung between her shoulders, eyes squeezed shut her mouth wide open as she moaned.</p><p>When Katya sat back again she moved her hips as fast as she could, but what sent her over the edge was a hard slap from Trixie. She gasped and shuddered, she hips jerking over Trixie's mouth.</p><p>Trixie lifted Katya's hips off her face and pushed her over to the side so they were both laying on their backs. They stayed side by side while they caught their breath, Katya's hand reaching for Trixie's. They laced their fingers and stayed their for awhile, just being in each others presence.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>It was nearing closing time so Katya didn't bother standing behind the counter anymore. Anyone who wanted cigarettes and scratchers would have gotten them by now. Instead she locked all the garage doors in the motor part of the shop, and locked the door that lead to it from the inside. Just as she was about to head to the back room, the bell above the door jingled signalling a new customer. Katya rolled her eyes and walked back to the front desk waiting for whoever came in to hurry up. The bell rang again and an old man walked in. At that point Katya was about to go flip the closed sign so nobody else would try and come in but then Trixie walked up to the desk with her arms full of cheap candies and snacks.</p><p>"Oh!" Katya mumbled under her breath making her way back to the counter. It was odd that Trixie didn't stop by and say hi to her before she got her items, especially because there was nobody else in the store.</p><p>"I didn't even know it was you who came in Trix." Katya reached for Trixie's items, brushing their hands together lightly. Trixie flinched and pulled her hand back dropping one of her bags down on the counter with a soft thud.</p><p>"Uh yeah." Trixie wouldn't even look up at Katya. She just reached for her purse and dug around in it for her wallet while Katya rung up her items with a confused face. What the hell was she doing?</p><p>"That'll be $3.75." Katya pushed the items back towards Trixie, this time avoiding her hands.</p><p>"Thanks." Trixie slid 3 dollar bills and some coins towards Katya, her eyes still focused on her feet.</p><p>"What's wrong Trix? Are you okay?" Katya asked as Trixie grabbed her change and started walking away, not even bothering to put the coins in her wallet. Why was she in such a rush to get away?</p><p>"Uh I gotta go, bye." Trixie only spared Katya a quick glance before she scurried out of the store with her head down.</p><p>Katya leaned her elbows on the counter and watched as Trixie loaded the basket on her bike and sped away. Most people in town would treat Katya like that the day after buying pot from her or sloppily making out with her at a party. But Trixie never did. She was always so nice and sweet to Katya, she was the only one who treated Katya like a person who has feelings.</p><p>"Ahem." The old man who entered the store after Trixie cleared his throat. Katya shook her head and turned to him offering a small smile. She rung up his items quickly and sent him on his way as fast as possible.</p><p>Once the store was empty Katya walked around and shut off all the lights, checked the washrooms, and locked the doors. What happened with Trixie left her feeling like shit. She didn;t understand why Trixie was suddenly icing her out, what did she do? Things had been so good and she seemed like she genuinely liked being around Katya so what changed? What made her decide that Katya was no longer someone she wanted to associate with in the time span of 3 days? She had heard what the townies said about Katya all summer and it never bothered her then so why now?</p><p>Katya drove home with the windows down as usual but she didn't listen to any CD's. She drove down the town perimeter smoking a cigarette out her window listen to the sounds of the forest as she passed them by. It reminded her of Trixie and all the time they had spent there. She felt like maybe she was being a <em>little </em>over dramatic but it hurt. It felt like Trixie...betrayed her some how? She wasn't even sure how she full felt about it.</p><p>Deciding that it would be sad to just sit at home smoke a bowl and sulk, Katya decided to head to the drive in. She didn't go too often because she didn't have anyone to go with but tonight she needed a distraction. Besides it was dark and nobody really payed attention to the other people there anyways.</p><p>When Katya pulled in the lot was teeming with summer-birds. All of them had their tennis shirts with cardigans tied over their shoulders, or mini tennis skirts with chunky white runners. 'how basic' Katya thought as she pulled into an empty spot. She put her car in park got out, making sure to lock it as she made her way over to the concessions stand.</p><p>The group of kids standing line when Katya approached gave her a few looks, giving her a quick glance then Turing back to whisper to their friends. She found it ironic that they didn't recognize her considering she took $100 plus dollars from them fr drugs a few evenings ago. She knew she stuck out in her fish nets and black leather jacket but, for kids who come from such high poised society their manners are shit.</p><p>She got her popcorn, soda, and cherry Twizzlers from the stand and headed back to her car. She pulled a blanket out of her trunk that was still messy from Duncan's 'very necessary call in and search' because she didn't have the patience to fix it. By the time the opening scene was starting she was all set and comfy, ready to watch.</p><p>Katya hadn't seen the first terminator movie so watching "Terminator 2: Judgment day." was a little confusing. She was only there for a distraction anyway so it didn't matter if it wasn't her favorite type of movie. It was easy watch, she didn't have to think much. She could just focus on all the macho man action and try to hold back her laughs at some of the awful acting.</p><p>When the movie ended Katya got out of her car and made her way over to the washrooms, taking her trash with her. She threw out her empty popcorn bucket and wrappers then stood in line, reading the credits as she waited. When it was her turn she made it quick, trying to stop herself from gagging at the smell of the bathrooms that clearly hadn't been cleaned in years.</p><p>As she made her way back to her car taking deep breaths she spotted a familiar face leaning against the hood. She was standing there with her head looking down, her hands tangling themselves together in front of her stomach.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Katya said as she walked up to Trixie. She had no clue what the fuck kind of game Trixie was playing but she wasn't going to be apart of it.</p><p>"I'm sorry for earlier Katya I really am! I know how much it hurts you to be treated like that." Trixie stood walking to Katya. She looked desperate but Katya wasn't sure. What if she was just like the rest of them? Maybe she was faking liking her all summer just so she could get free booze and drugs.</p><p>"You're a day late and dollar short Trixie, I saw how you feel about me. There's no point in trying to pretend again," Katya sighed walking right past Trixie to her car. She pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the drivers side of her car, sticking her key in the hole on the handle. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Trixie quickened her pace to catch up with Katya. "My uncle almost caught me when you dropped me off the other night and it spooked me. He's almost caught me a couple times now and I guess it just freaked me out." Trixie tried to explain, grabbing Katya's wrist as she tried to pull her door open.</p><p>"That's a really nice story Trixie but there's no point in lying." Katya shook her head pulling her arm free.</p><p>"What do you mean lying? I'm not lying Katya please!" Trixie shoved herself over Katya's door slamming it shut and blocking it with her body. "Listen to me please Katya I'm sorry."</p><p>"Trixie you treated me like the rest of them do! You were the ONLY person in this town who didn't treat me like a stranger when you saw me again, or like I'm some dirty low life. You were the only one, but then you did it too. You're just like the rest of them and I should have known it." Katya tilted her head back trying not to let her tears fall. She wasn't going to cry over some girl who had lied to her all summer.</p><p>"Baby no-" Trixie gently reached up and held Katya's face, tilting it down. "-I'm not I like you I really do Katya. I wasn't lying or faking it I promise." She watched as tears escaped from Katya's eyes and slid down her face.</p><p>"I changed for you Trixie. I made a plan to stop selling drugs and save up so I could follow you to California for university. I declined an offer to sell coke and make thousands of dollars, I cut my contract with Rob and gave my notice at the gas and motor shop." Katya clenched her fists at her sides willing herself to just stop crying!</p><p>"I- what?! Katya I didn't know you were that serious!" Trixie's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Yeah I was but I guess this was just a summer fling for you then?" Katya forced herself to look Trixie in the eye, forced herself to trap Trixie and make her answer to her face.</p><p>"I- I- No. I like you Katya, allot. And I'm so sorry for what I did earlier I swear. I want this to be more than a summer thing too but I wasn't sure if that's how you felt too. That's why I told you to wait and tell me at the end of summer that night, you remember?" Trixie looked at her with wide earnest eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, yes I remember. Are you serious though? Please Trixie I need you to mean it 100%" Katya looked down tears brimming in her eyes again.</p><p>"I'm serious Katya 100%." Trixie watched tears escaped from Katya's eyes for the second time that night because of her. She felt like an idiot but she was also the priests niece so she needed to be careful. She knew Katya knew that but felt like it was a lame excuse to use after what Katya had told her.</p><p>Trixie looked at Katya's sad and couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Katya's face towards her and connected their lips. Trixie slid her hands in Katya's hair and sighed into her mouth when she slid her hands down over her waist pulling Trixie close. When they pulled apart they both had tears in their eyes and shared watery smiles, diving back against each other and just holding one another. They just shared the closeness that they both realized they were so close to loosing.</p><p>"Let me give you a ride a home." Katya pulled back holding Trixie's face, her hands softly cupping Trixie's cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah." Trixie nodded, leaning into Katya's touch. She let herself be guided around the car and inside, grabbing the blanket Katya had used during the movie. She snuggled up and brought it up over her nose trying to fight the chilly bite of the cool night air. She inhaled the scent of the blanket and it smelt like Katya, like her sweat, cologne, and cigarettes.</p><p>Katya got in her side of the car and glanced over at Trixie, smiling at the sight of her all wrapped up. She leaned over and kissed Trixie's forehead and then turned on the heat in her car for the first time in months. Getting out of the lot was much easier than Katya expected and she was thankful for it, she had already dealt with enough emotional distress for the night.</p><p>"Have you heard about the end of summer carnival coming up?" Katya asked as glided down the smooth paved road of the city streets. That was the only advantage of driving in the city, the smooth roads devoid of any potholes.</p><p>"Yeah that's all any of my 'friends' have been talking about." Trixie rolled her eyes wrapping the blanket around her tighter.</p><p>"Oh. I was going to ask you to go but if you're not into it-"</p><p>"NO!" Trixie interrupted springing up from her cocoon of blankets. "I'll go with you, I want to go with you. I'm not into going with these people who have suddenly become my friends because we both live in the suburbs back home. But I am definitely into going with you," Trixie rambled frantic to recover from the misinterpretation of what she said.</p><p>"Okay, Okay, I get it your in to me I know I'm amazing relax," Katya cackled smacking her hand on the steering wheel.</p><p>"Oh shut up!" Trixie smacked Katya's shoulder falling back against the seat in a fit of giggles herself. It felt good to be back the way they were even if they weren't for only a few hours.</p><p>When Katya pulled up to her drop off spot she parked the car and stopped to look at Trixie, turning her whole body to face her. Trixie did the same, leaning up on her knees to pull Katya's face against her chest in a tight embrace. When she pulled back Katya smiled at her and they shared one more kiss before she left.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>On her way home Katya stopped her mothers place, dropping off another duffel bag of cash. She parked on the street and walked up the front path avoiding the motion sensor lights. She placed the bag under the house in the same place she always did, making sure it was far enough in that it would be safe from the rain that was supposed to come the next day. On her way out Katy tempted herself peaking in through the side window. It was late so her mom had fallen asleep on the couch with the T.V still on, the bright lights from the late program lighting up her face.</p><p>"Couldn't resist this time?" Katya jumped at the voice and spun around to see Dan standing in front of her.</p><p>"Why are you just getting home?" Katya avoided what she wasn't sure was a question or statement.</p><p>"I was at the drive in, and so were you." Dan crossed his arms over his chest. "And if you could afford to go on a date and drop of a bag of cash all in one night you're obviously still dealing, so I don't know why your even temping yourself by looking. You can't com back until you've stopped permanently."</p><p>"I'll be stopping soon, but then I'll also be gone. Will you at least let me say goodbye?" Katya glanced back at the house and then to Dan.</p><p>"Does any of this have to do with the girl you were making out with against the side of your car?" Dan gave her an unimpressed look. It was one she was very used to seeing on his face when she was around.</p><p>"She has everything to do with it. Once summer is done I'm done dealing. I'm following her to California where she is going to Stanford for advanced chemical criminology." Katya sighed scrubbing her face. She didn't care about her makeup anymore, after this she was going home.</p><p>"How did you manage to rope someone that smart into being with you?" Dan scoffed shaking his head at Katya.</p><p>"Look what I have with Trixie is none of your concern. She's making me a better person and that's all that should matter to you. Now will you please let me say goodbye to mom before I leave Dan? I can't come back here, once I'm gone i'm gone." Katya looked at her brother dead in the eye hoping that just for once he wouldn't be so damn stubborn.</p><p>"I'm not letting you break her heart like that. 'Oh i'm not selling drugs anymore but now that I've straightened out and come back I'm actually leaving you forever, bye!' Yeah I don't think so. You're crazy for thinking one 18 year old girl can fix you Katya. You're probably holding her back, and when she realizes that and you crash and burn again, I won't be there to scrape you off the pavement anymore." Dan walked towards Katya pointing his finger in her face as he spoke, like he was scolding a child.</p><p>"You've never saved me Dan. I'm the reason mom isn't buried six feet underground right now, I'm the one keeping her fucking alive! And you're STILL hiding her away from me. Grow the fuck up because with me gone I don't know what the hell you're going to do. And when she does die, know it's your fault for pushing me and my help away. Your spite is whats going to kill our mother, not cancer." Katya walked away, bumping her shoulder against his. What Dan wanted be dammed, she was going to see her mother one last time before she left.</p><p>Katya stared her car and sped off, wishing she hadn't stopped by anymore. Fuck Dan and Fuck her dad from keeping her away from her mother when she was the only reason she was alive. It was bullshit, utter fucking bullshit.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Katya was meant to pick up Trixie from the mall at 4 o'clock so they could eat hot dogs together, watch the sunset and go down the the carnival. Katya had been fantasizing about riding a bunch of rides with Trixie and winning her a big stuffed bear she would carry around all night. She was ready to steal some of Trixie's pink cotton Candy and share mini donuts. She wanted to eat shitty carnival food and drink sugary slushies until they both felt like shit. But she had some things to do first.</p><p>Katya drove up her familiar childhood street and pulled her car into her old driveway. She knew her mom was home and Dan was off to work so she took the opportunity as it presented itself. The only thing she had to worry about was her father.</p><p>As she walked up the stone path overgrown with weeds Katya snuck a glance under the house, noticing the duffel was gone. So after all that Dan still took the money with no problem, what a fucking piece of shit, Katya thought as she climbed up the steps onto the front porch. She knocked on the door twice and waited.</p><p>"катя дорогая? что ты здесь делаешь?" Katya's mother slipped into Russian from shock. Katya smiled at her mother who stood gaping before her.<em> Katya dear? What are you doing here? </em>Katya thought of how to answer that question as she followed her mother inside.</p><p>"I'm here to visit Mama." Katya sat down across from her mother in the living room. It was odd, people always say peoples homes have a certain smell and Katya never understood that until now. She had been away so long she could finally smell what her home smelt like to strangers. Strangers, she was a stranger to her own home. That recollection itself made her want to cry.</p><p>"Does that mean you've stopped? Dan said you were coming back when you stopped." Her mother looked so hopeful, her eyes softening as she looked the daughter she hadn't seen in years.</p><p>"Not quite." Katya watched her mothers face falter but quick snap back to its hopeful look from before. "I'll be done in a few weeks I promise mama." Katya reached out and grabbed her mothers hand giving it a squeeze. It was allot thinner than she remembered, but so was her mother as a whole. She looked tired.</p><p>"You look so grown up, where did my baby go?" Her mother began to cry, trying to give Katya a smile through her tears.</p><p>"Oh mama I missed you." Katya stood and walked over to her mother pulling her into a hug. "I missed you but I have to go mama I'm leaving." Katya pulled back to look at her mother.</p><p>"I understand honey, thank you for saying goodbye." Sarah looked up to her daughter holding her crying face in her frail hands.</p><p>"I'm so sorry but I have to. I promise I'll keep sending money to help if I can. I'll get a job right away and try to send as much as I used to," Katya cried into her mothers hands.</p><p>"I always had a feeling it was you sending all that money Dan tried to hide from me. I knew it was my girl." Sarah kissed Katya's cheek holding her at arms length with a serious look on her face.</p><p>"Now when you leave with whatever beautiful girl you've found I don't want you to look back, don't feel bad. And don't send all your money to dear I've had my life, go start yours." She smiled at Katya, stroking her arms.</p><p>"b-but I'm not just going to let you die!" Katya bust into tears, gripping onto her mother for dear life.</p><p>"Oh darling the treatments haven't been working for a long while now. Your brother has been using the money to keep me comfortable until the time comes, and we have more than enough for that and a funeral thanks to you," Sarah said softly.</p><p>"Oh my god," Katya sobbed into her mothers shoulder. She let herself be held and rocked for the first time in years, knowing it was also going to be her last.</p><p>"Send me letters from your new address, and attach a picture of whatever pretty gal you've found," Sarah said to Katya still holding her close.</p><p>"How do you know I've found a girl?" Katya looked up to her mother trying to wipe her tears.</p><p>"Because I knew the only way you'd get out of here is if you found somebody good for you." Sarah smiled at her daughters slack jaw. "whats her name?" stroked her daughters hair, wiping away some of her tears.</p><p>"Her name is Trixie and she looks like a real life barbie doll. She has giant golden blonde hair and long tan legs and she wears all pink and she is the the sweetest most amazing woman I've ever met." Katya gushed squeezing her mother's arms as she described Trixie.</p><p>"She sounds lovely, and Katya-" Sarah grabbed her daughters face and stared deep into her eyes. "I'll talk to Danny so he'll let your letters come through now, and I want you at my funeral, and I will make sure he doesn't stop you from coming."</p><p>"Thank you," Katya whispered tears straining her voice.</p><p>"I might not agree with what you have done for money but I understand that you did what you had to do to help your family, to help me. And I love you so much and I appreciate it all my dear. I wish your brother didn't hide you away from me as long as he did but, it won't happen any longer okay?" She looked at Katya with her thin brow raised.</p><p>"Okay." Katya nodded back. </p><p>"I forgive you." Sarah held Katya's face in her hands once again. She stared deep into her daughters to make sure she understood. </p><p>"Thank you." Katya was finally at piece. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>By the time Katya had picked Trixie up she was able to process what she was told so she could have a fun night with Trixie. She would of course tell her about it later, but it seemed a bit heavy for a carnival date.</p><p>Trixie was happy and cheery the entire way over, talking while they ate their hot dogs, watched the sunset, and made there way to the carnival. She was a chatterbox non-stop but Katya didn't mind, not one bit. She liked to listen, but loved listening when it was Trixie.</p><p>They decided to ride all the scary roller coasters before they stuffed their face with shitty carnival food and Trixie was glad. After stepping off the last one on their list she felt like her hot dog was going to come up. And when she glanced over to Katya she was sure she felt the same.</p><p>They walked through the fun house and then held hands as they walked through the horror/ haunted house (At Katya's insistence) with Trixie jumping and screeching every time something or someone popped out. When finished that Trixie finally dragged Katya over to all the food trucks.</p><p>Trixie held onto a giant stick of pink cotton candy as Katya tossed rings trying her best to win Trixie the giant pink hippo plushy hanging from a hook at the back of the booth. Trixie insisted on Katya winning it moment she saw it. Katya laughed but secretly loved the idea and tried her hardest to win it. It took her a few tries and a bit of a bruised ego but she got it, secretly chomping almost half of Trixie's cotton candy down while she celebrated.</p><p>They played a few more booth games and then headed over to the Ferris wheel near the end of night. It had gotten dark enough that all the lights lining booths and rides were glowing, casting the large carnival in a soft yellow light, small pockets of colorful blue, green, and red lights spread within.</p><p>When they reached the top of the Ferris wheel and stopped Katya squeezed Trixie's hand gaining her attention. She had some how managed to stuff the giant hippo in the seat with them, not trusting the ride operator to keep it safe for her.</p><p>"Look Trixie I know you told me to wait until the end of summer to tell you this and technically it is since you're leaving in a week but I'm not sure when you would exactly qualify the end of summer so-"</p><p>"Katya your rambling, it's okay baby breathe." Trixie interrupted placing a hand on Katya's cheek. She leaned in and gave Katya's red lips a quick peck before pulling back and giving her a nod of encouragement.</p><p>"I know you said wait but I can't anymore, I love you and I'm in love with you so much it hurts and it feels like it's going to make my chest explode. I know I've only known you for like 3 months but Trixie oh my god, I can't imagine a life without you now," Katya blurted in one large breath. She looked at Trixie panting waiting for a response.</p><p>"I love you too baby, and I'm so in love with you I don't think I could even go to California without you." Trixie leaned over and connected her lips to Katya, her stuffed hippo smushed between them.</p><p>"This is the best summer ever," Katya whispered her eyes still closed, her head resting on Trixie's shoulder, her own should being stroked by Trixie.</p><p>"I'll never forget the hottest summer ever, the summer of 1991," Trixie smiled at Katya kissing her forehead.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Back to present day </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katya wrapped up her story and placed a kiss on the crow of Trixie's head, noticing how she shivered. It had gotten much darker and the air had gotten even cooler than when she first came out.</p><p>"That's so crazy! I didn't know you sold drugs aunt Katya!" Austin looked up to his aunt with awe in his eyes. Of course he idolized her being a drug dealer and committing constant crimes through most of her 20's.</p><p>"For get that, the love story sounds like it's out of a movie!" Grace squeaked smiling up at Trixie who chuckled and nodded her head.</p><p>"Did you sell drugs when you followed aunt Trixie to California?" Austin cut his sister's love sick rambling off.</p><p>"No I went to community college and found a job at a costume shop for drag queens. After that I followed Trixie to Washington and used the degree I got to become an art teacher while Trixie basically became a science spy." Katya laughed squeezing Trixie's middle.</p><p>"I'm not a science spy-" Trixie rolled her eyes shaking her head. " I'm a forensic chemist and I do work for the local police department-"</p><p>"And sometimes the FBI!" Katya interrupted glancing between her niece and nephew with wide eyes. Trixie just sighed and let it go. She smiled and watched as Katya kept exaggerating her career exciting both Grace and Austin even farther. She even went as far as to compare her job to the T.V show bones.</p><p>"Game times starting come inside y'all!" Dan's voice but through Katya's rambling. Both the kids scurried away quickly at the sound of their fathers voice but Trixie and Katya hung back for a moment.</p><p>"That was very romantic." Trixie turned around in Katya's arms, looping hers behind Katya;s neck. She ran her fingers through the small curly hairs at the nape of Katya's neck.</p><p>"Mmm-" Katya nodded leaning in for a quick peck, "-It was, I almost forgot hos amazingly charming I was."</p><p>"Well they only got some of the charm since you left all the R-rated drug fueled hookups we had." Trixie tilted her head a small smirk playing on her lips.</p><p>"Yes I thought I'd spare the children, also that would be really gross and weird." Katya scrunched up her nose shaking her head like she ate something sour.</p><p>"Yes you aren't in the backwoods," Trixie giggled resting her head on Katya's shoulder as they stayed leaning against the garage.</p><p>"You would know all about that wouldn't you," Katya teased poking Trixie's side. Trixie jumped and let out a small yelp, smacking Katya's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey! We moved to the city when I was like 7-" Trixie pouted, "-So no I wouldn't know."</p><p>"Okay, okay sorry." Katya pecked Trixie's lips again feeling her shiver at a gust of cool wind that swirled around them. "We should head in it's getting cold out here." Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie tighter, resting her chin on Trixie's head.</p><p>"Yeah lets go." Trixie pulled back. Goosebumps covered her skin the minute she was out of Katya's arms. She grabbed Katya's hand and guided them back to the front door.</p><p>When they stepped inside the smell of leftover dinner and warm pumpkin pie surrounded them like a warm blanket. Trixie's goosebumps disappeared and she settled into the warm and cozy feeling. Her and Katya sat side by side on the couch, Trixie resting against the edge with Katya tucked into her side, her feet tucked under thin legs.</p><p>They stayed by each others side all night, laughing along with everyone as they played games. It was nice, they felt like a family. Trixie and Katya had their own family back in Washington with all their friends and of course Sebastian but, it was nice to know they had roots in Boston too. After everything her and Dan had been through, Katya was happy that they had made it to a place where they could be apart of each others lives again.</p><p>Trixie and Katya stayed up late with Dan and Amber way past when the kids finally had enough and went to bed. They drank wine, shared stories, and relived old memories from back down in Cape Cod. Even if that summer had been rough it was still the best one they'd all ever had.</p><p>None of them would forget the summer of 1991, the hottest summer every recorded in Cape Cod.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it! I love getting to read what you thought about all my works so let me know! The comments are my favorite thing to read when I post! You are all so sweet, kind, encouraging, and supportive!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for reading! I love getting comments and feed back, it really inspires me to keep posting more! </p><p>I also have allot of other stories but I'm afraid to post them here. It feels like everyone on this platform have such amazing writing skills and their stories and character development is insane! Sometimes I feel a little out of my league on her if I'm honest. I'd love to post a few 10K (or close to that) word one off stories. They won't be as amazing as some of the more popular people in the game but I really am proud of them, is that something all of you would be interested in?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>